


Day 16 | Waxplay

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: whoops.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 16 | Waxplay

**Author's Note:**

> whoops.

Kai’Sa wasn’t sure what was so calming for her about the hot drip of the melted wax as it came into contact with her body. It cooled quickly- it never stayed hot.

She also wasn’t sure why she liked being rendered near-motionless by Eve’s skillful shibari knots, but it undoubtedly added to the experience. All she could do was lay there, completely at Evelynn’s mercy.

Perhaps it was the serenity, the acceptance of her situation that collected her frayed nerves. Maybe it was truly just the hot-and-cold of the wax as it dried, leaving her skin tingling as the heat dissipated, and the slight hardening of the wax pinched her skin- just a little. 

Whatever it was, she couldn’t stop herself from arching up ever so slightly- as much as the ropes allowed- as Evelynn let the candle drip.

Once.

Twice.

A third time, always leaving a mild twinge that faded into something cool and soft and pleasant as Kai’Sa released the oxygen pent up in her chest while simultaneously curling her toes.

“More, sweetheart?”   
  
Kai’Sa closed her eyes. Just a little more. She could feel the arousal building in her core, blotting out anything else, any other worry.

“Please.”


End file.
